


On Your Six, Boss

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baltimore, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs heads to Baltimore to assist on a case. While there, he spots the man he wants as his new partner: Detective Anthony DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Six, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> My first stand-alone NCIS story.

Gibbs headed up to Baltimore solo. His partner had transferred onto a ship claiming to miss being at sea and his newly assigned probie, Vivian, was pretty much worthless. Unfortunately, her father knew enough names at the top to give her more chances with the agency than she deserved. Gibbs was told he was her last chance. He couldn’t wait to be rid of her.

As he closed in on the crime scene, Gibbs took a quick side trip to buy a large cup of coffee. Minutes later, he parked and flashed his badge before ducking under the yellow tape.

He saw the group of detectives chatting and headed towards them, stopping in his tracks when the younger one, who had his back toward Gibbs, turned around and flashed a brilliant smile. Gibbs’ eyes met the young detective’s. For a moment, he thought he must be having a heart attack. His chest tightened and he found it hard to breathe. Once he flipped his badge out, he found the strength to deliver his name along with 'NCIS' and was suddenly able to breathe normally again. The coffee helped.

The Baltimore Detectives were working on a homicide with a link to the Navy. Gibbs had been sent to observe, assist and to basically watch over the naval officer who was being held as a suspect in the crime.

It only took a couple of days of interviews and investigating for Gibbs to prove the naval officer’s innocence. By then he had spent a lot of time observing the youngest detective as well, Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Gibbs had also spent time talking to the other detectives, mostly about DiNozzo and the case they were working on. 

When Gibbs received his orders to return to DC, he stopped by to say farewell to the detectives, disappointed to find DiNozzo was already out on another assignment. Gibbs’ last stop was at the desk of DiNozzo’s mentor, the oldest of the detectives, Harry O’Brien. Gibbs clasped his hand, shaking it firmly.

“Please tell DiNozzo I’m sorry I missed him.”

“I will, Gibbs, I will. Sorry to say I’ll be missing him soon as well,” O’Brien said.

“Is he being reassigned?” Gibbs asked, trying to hide the shock he felt.

“No, no. I’m ready for retirement. I’ve got a wife, three kids and eleven grandkids waiting for me to retire.”

Gibbs smiled easily. “Sounds like you’ll be busier than ever.”

“Yeah, but it will be a good busy.”

“Can you point me to a good steak house around here?”

“I know this great little place. Not really a steak house, but they serve the best steaks around. It’s called Ruthie’s. It’s right next door to McCallahan’s Meat Shop. Ruthie started off at the meat shop. Her dad owns it.”

“She must get the choice cuts.”

O’Brien blew a kiss from his fingertips into the air. “The very best. Take a right out of our lot, go six blocks and take the next left. It’s about three blocks down on the left. Well, I must say, it has been a pleasure.”

“For me as well. And hey, if you see DiNozzo, can you give him my card, please? Tell him I have a proposition for him. If he wants to talk, he can meet me for dinner at Ruthie’s. Six o’clock. Or he can call and set a time if that won’t work.”

“I will let him know, Gibbs. Between you and me, I worry about him.”

Gibbs smiled and patted O’Brien’s shoulder. “No need to worry. I have a feeling DiNozzo’s going to come into his own soon.”

“Just make sure that kid keeps in touch.”

“Will do.”

O’Brien waited until DiNozzo returned before he left. “You missed Gibbs,” he said as he wrestled on his jacket.

“Yeah? For an NCIS guy, he was alright.”

As O’Brien walked by DiNozzo, he slipped Gibbs’ card into DiNozzo’s jacket pocket and lowered his voice to a whisper. “He wants to take you to dinner at Ruthie’s. Six O’clock. Call him, kid. I have a feeling Gibbs is going to have a huge hand in your destiny.”

DiNozzo took the card out and read it before returning it to his pocket. “You really thought Gibbs had big hands? You know what they say, Harry. Huge hands, huge dick.”

O’Brien smiled and punched DiNozzo’s arm lightly. “Gibbs isn’t a dick, my boy. He’s a bastard. Said so himself.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

DiNozzo waited until he was in his car before making the call. 

“Gibbs.”

“Hey, Gibbs. It’s Tony DiNozzo. Harry gave me your card. Said I should call.”

“Do you have plans for this evening, Tony DiNozzo?”

“No.”

“I thought we could meet up over steaks and beer. Interested?”

“Hell, yeah.”

“Remember where my hotel is?”

“Yeah.”

“Room Four Sixteen. I’ll be waiting.”

Gibbs hung up without saying goodbye. Tony grinned as he started his car and shifted it into gear. The hotel wasn’t far, actually close enough to walk, but Tony decided to drive there anyway.

Exiting the elevator on the fourth floor, Tony stopped to check himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and smoothing down his hair before heading down the hallway. Cupping his hand before his mouth, he breathed, then sniffed his breath and shrugged. There wasn’t much he could do about it now. It wasn’t really all that bad anyway.

He’d just raised his hand to knock when the door opened, revealing a barefooted Gibbs wearing an undershirt and jeans, apparently in the middle of changing into a clean button-down shirt. “DiNozzo.”

“Hey, Gibbs. Good timing, I guess.”

“I heard you get off the elevator. Took you a long time to make it to my door. Having second thoughts?”

DiNozzo grinned playfully, cocking his head. “No, not at all,” he said as he entered Gibbs’ room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the king sized bed.

“You fond of that suit, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“Well, yes. It’s Armani,” boasted DiNozzo as he proudly ran his hand down the gray material. He’d thought more than once that his current boss hated him because he dressed nicer than the other detectives. He liked turning heads.

“Take it off.”

“Off?”

“Yeah. I wanted to test you on some of your skills.”

“What skills would those be?” DiNozzo asked as he slipped off his jacket and carefully hung it in the closet.

“Can you fight, DiNozzo?”

“Fight?”

“Yeah. Fight. If you’re chasing a suspect and you catch him, then he decides to fight to escape. Can you fight him? Can you hold him?”

“Sure. I’ve always been rather scrappy.”

Gibbs stepped forward, lowering his eyes and pressing his hand against DiNozzo’s chest, then his abs. “You run, don’t you? You keep in shape.”

“Yeah. I run. I keep in shape. I was an athlete in high school and college. Got my degree in Physical Education.”

Gibbs chuckled and raised his eyes to meet DiNozzo’s. “What does that mean? You’re qualified to teach high school PE?”

DiNozzo nodded. “Yeah, or I could coach.”

“Why did you join the force?”

“When I graduated, I went to a job fair. I thought about it a lot. I could have gone for my teaching certificate, but the guy recruiting for the police force was inspiring. I really liked him and what he had to say, so I signed up for the Police Academy and did well. It seemed like a good fit.”

“Come at me.”

“What?”

“Pretend I’m a suspect, you chased me and cornered me. Now what? You carrying cuffs, DiNozzo?”

DiNozzo reached to the back of his slacks, feeling his cuffs in their leather holder. “Yeah.”

“You win if you can cuff me.”

“Should I take off my gun?”

Gibbs glared at the young detective, then asked sarcastically, “Would you take off your gun to chase a perpetrator?” 

“No.”

“There’s your answer, kid. Now, try to cuff me.”

DiNozzo reached out for Gibbs’ arm. A moment later, Gibbs had him flipped over and pinned against the floor.

“Is that all you got?” he asked as he scrambled back to his feet and offered his hand to DiNozzo.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gibbs laughed. “You’re not going to hurt me, kid. I was a Marine Gunnery Sergeant, served in Desert Storm, Kuwait. I can take anything you can dish out. Try it again.”

This time, DiNozzo put more effort into it, grabbing at Gibbs and attempting to force him to the ground.

“Better,” praised Gibbs when they broke apart.

It wasn’t long before they were both breathing more heavily from their exertion. DiNozzo found that the harder he fought, the harder Gibbs fought back. Time and time again, either Gibbs got himself free of DiNozzo’s hold, or he had DiNozzo pinned to the floor.

For their final attempt, DiNozzo bent himself forward, running suddenly toward Gibbs, butting his shoulder into Gibbs’ waist and shoving the older man onto the bed. Spreading himself out, he pinned Gibbs against the mattress. For a moment their eyes met, DiNozzo lying on top of Gibbs, both men panting heavily, nearly breathless.

DiNozzo took a deep breath, then closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Gibbs’. When Gibbs reached forward to push him off, DiNozzo slapped a cuff around Gibbs’ left wrist and cuffed him to the headboard.

“I win,” he said smugly.

Gibbs studied DiNozzo’s face and watched as he once again moved forward for a kiss. This time, DiNozzo’s hands rubbed against Gibb’s arms, his palms starting at Gibb’s shoulders and working up to the wrists. A moment later, they ran down the sides of Gibbs’ torso. One more kiss and DiNozzo had pushed himself up and unbuckled his belt, pushing his slacks off as he rose from the bed.

“I’m just going to hang these up,” he said as he headed for the closet.

Gibbs jingled the handcuffs and shifted until he was lying on his side, watching DiNozzo return, wearing red briefs and flinging his tie aside as he leapt back onto the bed. His hand reached forward, touching Gibbs’ chest. 

“Now where were we?” DiNozzo asked with a smile, moving his hand up to start unbuttoning Gibbs’ shirt.

Gibbs’ free hand grabbed at DiNozzo’s. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Accepting my prize?”

“DiNozzo! Uncuff me and right now.”

Gibbs’ voice was stern, authoritative. DiNozzo gulped and scrambled off the bed to retrieve the key from his pants. “I’m sorry. I thought. When you asked me out to dinner. Then you wanted to wrestle around. I thought, you know.”

“What?”

“Thought you liked it rough. Thought you considered the wrestling around as foreplay.”

“Why do you think I invited you to dinner?”

“For a date?”

Gibbs shook his head and laughed. “No. I wanted to talk to you. About a job. I’m impressed with your work and thought you would do well working at NCIS.”

DiNozzo swallowed hard and licked his lips as a blush flooded across his face. “Well, don’t I just feel like a complete ass?”

“I would guess, yes,” Gibbs said as he rose to his feet, re-buttoning his shirt. “Get your pants back on, DiNozzo. I’m starving.”

“You’re still going to take me out to dinner?”

Gibbs nodded as DiNozzo grabbed his tie and headed toward the closet.

“I am so sorry about all this,” DiNozzo said as he stepped into his slacks.

As Gibbs walked toward the door, he smacked DiNozzo in the back of the head. “Don’t ever apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.”

DiNozzo ran to catch up to Gibbs at the elevator. “Anyway, I appreciate that you’re still willing to take me out to dinner. Ruthie’s serves the best steaks in town.”

“I’ve heard. And don’t forget we have your career to discuss.”

“You’re still going to offer me a job after. After what happened?”

Gibbs grinned and nodded. “Yeah, DiNozzo. I am.”

“Tony. You can call me Tony. My car’s over there. I can drive. If you want.”

“It’s not far. I thought we could walk.”

“Ah, so that’s how you keep in shape.”

“No, Tony. That’s how I get to dinner. I keep in shape in the NCIS fitness center, so I can chase down the bad guys. I don’t know about Baltimore, but in DC, our bad guys tend to run when they have a chance.”

Over dinner they talked about work. Gibbs had studied up on DiNozzo’s resume, even took a peek at his personnel file at the police department. 

“You’re a smart guy, Tony. You have good instincts. I tend to move fast, so my team needs to stay in shape.”

“How come you have room on your team? One of them manage to run off?”

Gibbs smiled and took a long drink from his beer. “Last guy was Navy. Said he missed being at sea, so he thanked me for everything I taught him and requested to be reassigned as an NCIS agent afloat.”

“Agent afloat? What’s that?”

“He serves on a ship at sea. One with about five thousand crew members. He’s their law enforcement.”

“One against thousands. Not sure I like those odds.”

“It’s not bad on a naval ship. Lots more bad guys here on land.”

“I never served in the Navy.”

“Neither did I.”

“But you’re a Marine.”

“Yeah. Being in the Navy or Marines is not a prerequisite. Your years as a police officer and a detective are enough to qualify you. Look, Tony. I saw how your chief treats you. He’s not a fan.”

“True enough.”

“He doesn’t appreciate you. If you continue working for him, he will continue to hold you down. He’s so old school, he refuses to accept anything or anyone less than forty years old.”

DiNozzo leaned back in his chair, almost tipping over, as he laughed. “He does seem to have a bug up his ass most of the time.”

Gibbs leaned closer, lowering his voice. “He’s written up disciplinary reports on you.”

DiNozzo suddenly stopped laughing and tilted back his beer bottle.

“According to him, you have an attitude problem, a problem with authority and you’re a loose canon.”

“You’ve seen my file?”

“I read your file. I spoke to your co-workers. I’m interested in you Tony DiNozzo. In hiring you for NCIS. I see your potential. I am willing to work with you, to teach you. I know your work ethics. You have no issues with long hours. I think you have the same drive I do when it comes to solving cases and putting the criminals behind bars. If you stay here, you’ll be like O’Brien. Doing the same job until retirement. Sure, he says he’s happy, but he never went anywhere, Tony. I think you have more drive than that.”

“How soon do you want me?”

“Think about it. Give them your notice if you want to move on. Call me. I got stuck with a screw-up as a probie, but my new partner is my call. I want it to be you, DiNozzo. I want it to be you.”

DiNozzo nodded his head as he drained the beer from his bottle. He knew he had a lot to think about. He also knew Gibbs was right. The only detective who truly had his back was going to retire soon. Now would be a good time for him to move on. “I’ll give my notice tomorrow. I’d like to stay until O’Brien retires, then I’m all yours.”

“I told you to think about it.”

“I already have.”

“Do you live in a house or an apartment?”

“Apartment.”

“If you want, you can come down to DC on the weekends to look for a new place. You can stay in my guest room.”

“I’d appreciate that, Gibbs,” DiNozzo said as he reached for the new beer the server dropped off.

“And I want you to know, the gay thing is fine. It won’t be an issue with me.”

DiNozzo spewed beer as he chuckled heartily. “Gibbs, I’m not gay.”

“But back at the hotel, in my room. You, you kissed me.”

“I thought you asked me out on a date. You are an attractive man, Gibbs. And yeah, I have no problem kissing a guy for one of Ruthie’s steaks. Well worth it, don’t you think?”

Gibbs leaned back, remembering the thick, seasoned, perfectly cooked steak he had eaten. “Definitely well worth it.”

“I don’t hit on guys and I don’t flirt with guys, but if a nice looking guy makes an offer, well, I’m generally not one to turn down sex.”

“So, no girlfriend either?”

“Not more than one or two a month. After a few dates, they tend to move on. Or I do. Some chicks are really kind of psycho, you know?”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Oh, yeah. I know.”

“Are you married, Gibbs?”

“Divorced.”

“Steady girl?”

“My job usually keeps me too busy to even think about relationships.”

“What about sex?”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, staring at his beer. “Women find me attractive, I guess. There’s usually one sniffing around. If I don’t have a tough case taking up all my attention, I might take on a girlfriend for a while. They usually disappear once a case takes my attention away from them, though.”

“So, how long as it been for you?”

“Since I had a girlfriend?”

“No. Since you had sex?”

Gibbs stared up at the ceiling as he contemplated. DiNozzo watched him for a few minutes.

“So long you can’t even remember who it was with?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Since I lost my virginity, the longest I’ve gone without sex was eleven days. And that was when I was sick. Contagious. Couldn’t risk passing my germs along.”

“How long since you’ve had sex with another man?”

DiNozzo smiled charmingly and laughed. “More than eleven days, but I’d be willing to end that dry streak.”

Gibbs fixed his eyes on DiNozzo’s, wondering if the younger man was playing him or if he was genuinely interested. “You’ve had a few beers. I don’t think it would be wise for you to drive home tonight.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think, maybe you should stay with me tonight.”

DiNozzo leaned in close and whispered, “There’s only one bed in your room.”

“It’s king-sized. Plenty big for the two of us. Interested?”

“Yeah. I’m interested. Very interested.”

Gibbs waved the server over to their table. “I’ll take the check, please.”

Twenty minutes later the pair managed to return to Gibbs’ room. The moment the door closed, Gibbs pushed DiNozzo against it, pinning his arms as he hungrily pressed his mouth against DiNozzo’s. He held the kiss as he unbuckled DiNozzo’s belt.

“You might want to hang your Armani suit up before I rip it off of you,” Gibbs suggested as he nuzzled DiNozzo’s neck and unfastened his slacks.

“I kind of figured you’d be one for the rough stuff.”

“Yeah?” Gibbs said wagging his finger in DiNozzo’s face. “See, I knew you had good instincts. I’m going to go take a piss. Back in a minute.”

DiNozzo smiled and shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t be attracted to Gibbs, but he was. He found everything about the older man to be terribly sexy. Everything. His hair, his voice, the way he moved. Thoughts of Gibbs invaded his mind as he shed his suit, carefully hanging it up along with his shirt and tie. 

DiNozzo was standing in his briefs when Gibbs came out of the bathroom and grabbed him around the waist and began pushing him toward the bed.

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” 

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t been thinking about anything more than getting off on this sexy young man. “No. Nothing.”

“I always carry. Go on,” DiNozzo said, nodding toward the bed. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

DiNozzo made his way into the bathroom, taking a moment to check his hair in the mirror. As he passed by the closet, he rummaged through his jacket pocket for a condom and lube. Something he’d learned to carry with him everywhere he went. He never liked the thought of prepping himself, but it seemed that Gibbs hadn’t been with a man and tended to like things rough. It wasn’t likely that he’d be much for prepping his partner or for foreplay. Tony winced a little as he applied lube to his hole.

Gibbs was on the bed waiting. His eyes followed DiNozzo’s every move right up until DiNozzo crawled across the bed and kissed him. Gibbs easily flipped DiNozzo onto his back, holding him down with his own body. His knees pressed between DiNozzo’s legs, spreading them wide as his hands found DiNozzo’s wrists and held them, pinning the younger man to the mattress. 

Gibbs humped against DiNozzo’s hips as they kissed, then let his lips wander downward, pressing against the saltiness of DiNozzo’s neck. Gibbs followed along the jaw line, kissing and lightly nipping the skin. Working his way down, he spread kisses across DiNozzo’s shoulder, bicep and collarbone easing downward toward DiNozzo’s chest. He blew warm air across the nipples then teased them with his tongue, nipping them lightly until DiNozzo arched his back and moaned salaciously. 

“I didn’t take you for being much for foreplay,” DiNozzo whispered breathlessly.

“Uncharted territory,” Gibbs replied as he moved his hands to DiNozzo’s hips, nuzzling through the fine hair around his cock. 

Using his index finger, Gibbs traced the length of DiNozzo’s cock from the base to the tip, inspecting it, studying it. Occasionally he glanced up at DiNozzo, studying his reaction. When he licked DiNozzo’s cock along the length of the underside, the younger man arched his back again, his hands fisting and clenching at the bed sheets. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he mumbled.

Gibbs smiled, satisfied, then grasped the base of DiNozzo’s cock, pumping it slowly as he swirled his tongue around the tip. “Never done this before, but I know what I like,” he said softly, the tone of his voice turning DiNozzo on even more.

He continued to suck DiNozzo’s cock until he felt the younger man was right on the edge, teetering on the brink of orgasm. Sitting back on his knees, Gibbs watched DiNozzo, so close, the rise and fall of his chest clearly visible. 

A few moments ticked by before DiNozzo opened his eyes, staring longingly at Gibbs. “Please don’t stop now,” he hissed softly.

Gibbs smirked, he liked being in control and now, he knew he was. Using a pillow, he propped DiNozzo’s ass off the bed and spread his legs. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grasped the condom and rolled it over his own cock, pumping it as he reached for the lube. Using two fingers, he teased DiNozzo’s hole until he had the younger man squirming and begging for release.

After pressing his cock against DiNozzo’s hole for a few moments, Gibbs eased forward, allowing DiNozzo to become accustomed to the penetration of his cock. He rocked his hips gently, just small thrusts until DiNozzo relaxed against the mattress.

Leaning forward, Gibbs settled his chest against DiNozzo’s and claimed his mouth once more, slipping his tongue into the hot wetness. His hands moved between DiNozzo’s hips and thighs, keeping him in position as Gibbs continued to thrust into him, deeper and harder, until he brushed against DiNozzo’s prostate, causing him to moan and pant as he tossed his head from side to side.

Without breaking his rhythm, Gibbs moved his right hand to DiNozzo’s cock, pumping it until DiNozzo came between them. Gibbs rode out the first wave of DiNozzo’s orgasm, then allowed himself to come. 

As his orgasm subsided, Gibbs pulled his cock from DiNozzo, tied off the condom and dropped it into the trash can beside the bed. Both men were breathing heavily as Gibbs rolled off of DiNozzo’s body, lying on his own side of the bed.

“Damn, Gibbs. If you’re as good of an investigator as you are a lover, you’ve got to be NCIS’ number one guy.”

Gibbs chuckled softly and closed his eyes.

“Tired, old man? The night is still young,” DiNozzo teased as he tweaked Gibbs’ nearest nipple his fingers.

“Not at all. Just resting up for round two.”

Intrigued, DiNozzo rolled onto his side, facing Gibbs. “Round two?”

“Yeah, let me know when you’re ready,” Gibbs said as he rolled onto his side, facing away from DiNozzo.

“What are we doing for round two?”

Rolling back over, Gibbs faced DiNozzo, enjoying the interest that sparkled in the younger man’s eyes. “Do you have more condoms?”

“Sure, Boss. In my jacket. One in my wallet. For emergencies.”

“Yeah, I can see how you must run into sexual emergencies all the time.”

“It’s the hazard of being a DiNozzo. Women can’t resist the DiNozzo charm.”

“Put another condom on the table and say the word when you’re ready. That’s when you get to find out what round two is.”

“On it, Boss,” DiNozzo said as he leapt from the bed and ran to the closet, returning a moment later holding up a condom between his fingers. Gibbs watched DiNozzo’s body approvingly as he moved.

Lifting up the sheets, DiNozzo crawled back into bed. “So, does everybody call you Gibbs?”

“Most people.”

“What about people close to you? Family? Friends? Girlfriends?”

“Most call me Gibbs. My dad calls me Leroy.”

“Leroy?”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Leroy,” DiNozzo said, letting the name bounce around his head.

“Only my dad calls me that. Other people call me Gibbs. A few call me Jethro.”

“Jethro,” DiNozzo mused. “Jethro.”

“You can call me, Gibbs.”

“Okay, Gibbs. I think I’m ready for round two. What about you?”

The words had barely left DiNozzo’s mouth when Gibbs had him flipped over, his hands at DiNozzo’s waist. “Some people call this doggie style. I like to call it, on your six.”

“I thought you’d never done this before.”

“I haven’t. You inspire me, DiNozzo.”

DiNozzo laughed as he settled his weight on his hands and knees. “I’m going to have to remember that one. When we’re working together it’ll be like a code. I’ll say, ‘On your six, Boss’ and it’ll mean that I’m thinking about you and me having sex.”

Gibbs slapped one of DiNozzo’s round butt cheeks. “There won’t be any sex going on between us when we’re working together. That’s why we have to get this out of our systems now.”

“Okay, but I can still think about it, can’t I?”

Gibbs smiled broadly and laughed. “Yeah, you can think about it.”

“I’m planning to think about it a lot.”

Gibbs smacked DiNozzo’s butt again, then reached for the condom.

DiNozzo woke up sticky and alone in bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he saw Gibbs at the small table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Gibbs eyes never left the paper, but he heard DiNozzo rustling the sheets.

“Did I wear you out last night, DiNozzo? Really I was hoping you had more stamina.”

“I’m like the energizer bunny, Gibbs. I can keep going as long as I need to. But sometimes I do need a recharge.”

“I bought you some OJ and a sandwich.”

Sitting up, DiNozzo rubbed his hands across his eyes, then reached for his hair, which was obviously sticking out in all sorts of crazy directions. “Do you mind if I shower first?”

“Not if you don’t mind eating cold food for breakfast.”

Rolling out of bed, DiNozzo headed for the table and grabbed the sandwich, taking a huge bite as he headed toward the bathroom. “This is good stuff, Boss. Thanks.”

Gibbs smiled to himself. He hadn’t wanted to make this trip to Baltimore. He never suspected he would meet up with someone like Tony DiNozzo. “Must be in the cards,” he muttered to himself as he reached for his coffee.

After DiNozzo was showered and dressed, they headed toward the door. DiNozzo reached ahead and held it shut, then placed himself between Gibbs and the door. “We could go for round three if you want. I’m just saying. It’s my day off.”

“Not my day off, DiNozzo. I have to report back to NCIS today.” Leaning forward, Gibbs whispered lowly into DiNozzo’s ear, “Don’t you forget to call me. I want you on my team.”

“I hear you, Boss. I’ll call you when I settle on my last day here.”

Gibbs stood close to DiNozzo, his hands against the door, blocking DiNozzo’s escape. Their eyes met, holding their shared glance for long seconds before Gibbs closed in and kissed DiNozzo, taking what he wanted.

When he pushed back, he smiled at DiNozzo. “Let’s roll,” he said, taking one step back.

DiNozzo nodded and pulled the door open, allowing Gibbs through first. As he passed by, Gibbs smacked the back of DiNozzo’s head.

“Ouch! What was that for?” DiNozzo asked, his hand soothing the smacked spot on his head.

Stopping short, Gibbs whirled around, their faces nearly touching. Leaning forward, he whispered softly into DiNozzo’s ear. “Whenever I smack the back of your head like that, it means I’m thinking of ripping off all your clothing and throwing you down on the nearest horizontal surface.”

DiNozzo swallowed hard as he felt the blood rushing to his cock. He stood speechless watching as Gibbs turned and headed toward the elevator.

“DiNozzo! Come on!”

“On your six, Boss.”

~~~END~~~  
02/14/2010


End file.
